Construction and manufacturing workers require accessibility to specific tools for specific tasks. In many instances, tools are inaccessible because of limited mobility and spatial constraints within the work environment, such as, for example an aerial platform lift. Requiring the worker to constantly maneuver to access tools in a limited workspace can be difficult and counterproductive. Having ergonomically accessible tools in a limited work environment is a challenge.